


Military discipline

by alabandical



Category: Stargate LRP UK
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabandical/pseuds/alabandical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t own anything to do with the show Stargate. I also acknowledge that the players who created these characters within the Stargate universe have moral ownership of them. I hope you’ll like what I wrote about your characters, and thank you for inspiring me. But if you don’t like it, just let me know. This fic is, or may be, somewhat AU as sometimes the facts just get in the way of a good story. Is any of it true? FOIP.</p><p>If you want to play for yourself, find out more here: http://larp.me/systems/stargate/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Military discipline

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything to do with the show Stargate. I also acknowledge that the players who created these characters within the Stargate universe have moral ownership of them. I hope you’ll like what I wrote about your characters, and thank you for inspiring me. But if you don’t like it, just let me know. This fic is, or may be, somewhat AU as sometimes the facts just get in the way of a good story. Is any of it true? FOIP.
> 
> If you want to play for yourself, find out more here: http://larp.me/systems/stargate/

In the army, you do what you're told or you get a slap. Sometimes you get a slap anyway, for free, like. It's a system I detest. But now, right this minute, as the newbie gets in my face about guns and passes, and won't back down and won't shut up... Right now I'd give just about anything to be in the fucking army.

**Author's Note:**

> Storing these here in case LJ falls over for good. They're old but I'm fond of them.


End file.
